


In Somnis Cupiditas

by missingnolovefic



Series: Concubus series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dream Sex, F/M, Succubus!Meg, demon!Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Ryan meets his new neighbour, Meg, and is instantly attracted to her. So much even that he dreams of all the things he wishes to do with her...





	In Somnis Cupiditas

**Author's Note:**

> **suc·cu·bus** (sŭk′yə-bəs)  
>  _n. pl._ **suc·cu·bus·es** or **suc·cu·bi** (-bī′, -bē′)
> 
>   1. A female demon supposed to seduce and have sexual intercourse with a man in his dreams.
>   2. An evil spirit; a demon.
>   3. A strumpet, whore or prostitute.
> 

> 
> [Middle English, from Medieval Latin, alteration of Latin **succuba** , _paramour_ , from **succubāre** , to lie under : sub-, _under_ \+ cubāre, _to lie down_.]

There was a knock on the door. Puzzled, Ryan set down the takeout menu he’d been lazily perusing - he didn’t feel like cooking and his fridge was pretty much empty too - and went to open the door. It’s not like he was expecting anyone, but he was bored enough that his curiosity won out.

The woman on the other side was breath-takingly beautiful. Vibrant, purple hair, square glasses and full lips were the first thing he noticed. Despite himself, his eyes travelled down, taking in the overlong, woolen pullover, cinched at the waist by a belt, the tight leggings emphasizing her long legs and ending in soft, brown winter boots. Ryan blinked, tearing his gaze back up, cheeks already burning in embarrassment-

And then she smiled.

It was as if all air was sucked out of the room. He couldn’t breathe, and the world swam out of focus, everything narrowing down to her angelic face. Ryan stared, entranced, as her lips moved, forming words with her melodic voice, and all Ryan could hear were windchimes and small bells jingling-

Ryan blinked, and _oh shit_ , what did she just say? The woman was staring at him expectantly, and he hadn’t heard a single word.

“Sorry, uh, what?”

The woman’s smile turned wry.

“Just wondering if you had the super’s number? We just moved in next door, and the landlord isn’t answering his phone.”

“Oh! Uh, of course, just a second,” Ryan mumbled, walking into his apartment still feeling dazed. He shook himself. Just because she was pretty was no excuse to forget his manners! Shit- Was it rude to leave her standing in the door? He turned to glance back over his shoulder. The woman linked her hands in front of her, watching him with a small smile.

“Oh, uh, I, uh- come in?”

“Uh, sure.” She followed him down the hall, eyeing his apartment curiously. For a second, Ryan panicked, trying to remember when he last cleaned. A quick look around, and he relaxed at least a little. No dirty dishes or laundry at least, even though it was a bit too cluttered. Stacks of books he’d been meaning to read but hadn’t gotten to in weeks. Several old clothes in a plastic bag he’d decided to give to charity after work some time. A box of old stuff his mom had pushed on him two months back that he still had to sort through.

Ryan swallowed a sigh, glancing at his new neighbour self-consciously.

“Nice place,” she said with a small smile. “Looks like the floorplan is mirrored compared to our place.”

“You live across the stairway, then?” Ryan half-stated, half-asked. “They’re all the same on this side.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” she confirmed, looking at him curiously. “Lived here long, have you?”

“Just about three years,” Ryan agreed, beckoning her to follow him to the kitchen. He should have the super’s number on his pinboard. “Not that long, really. You’re just moving in?”

She nodded cheerfully. “Yeah! First apartment on the left across the stairway.” She paused, giving him a slightly sheepish grin. “I’m Meg, by the way.”

She held out her hand, and he shook it quickly, hoping his palms weren’t too obviously sweaty.

“Ryan,” he offered in return, holding the kitchen door open for her. She shot him a pleased smile.

“You were the first to respond to my knocking, I went down the entire hall,” she admitted.

“Well, I’m glad I can help.” Ryan searched the pinboard with a frown. He knew he had a list of important numbers pinned there just in case, but the board, like everything else in his apartment, was cluttered. Old fast food menus, a renfair pamphlet from two years ago, a postcard from his ex… Ryan hadn’t even realized he still had that. Ripping the card off revealed the list he was looking for. He glanced over his shoulder, hoping his new neighbour hadn’t noticed his small fit of temper.

No, it seemed Meg was quite intent on studying the menu he’d left on the counter. Ryan felt his cheeks flush hotly.

She was leaning against the counter, her sweater slipping up a few inches to reveal more of her long legs. Ryan allowed himself a moment to stare as he wrangled the inappropriate ideas that popped into his mind back under lock and key. God, he needed to get out more if he couldn’t even handle a couple minutes alone with a beautiful stranger in his home. A beautiful stranger who he didn’t know anything about. Ryan cleared his throat.

“Found it,” he said, lifting the list. “Want me to copy that down for you?”

Meg gave him a blank look, and Ryan cursed himself. Of course she’d just save it to her phone or something-

“Oh! Yes, please,” she said with a smile, turning to face him. His gaze dropped for a second to where she was leaning against the counter, propped on her elbows. It pushed her chest out in a very natural way and Ryan tried not to stare. Movement caught his eyes as she crossed her legs at the ankles, and for a split second he wondered how she’d react if he’d stepped between them. Ryan swallowed and mustered a smile back.

“Right. Just- give me a second.”

He cast a look around the counter, before ripping off the corner of an old letter.

“So, any good places to order takeout from around here?” Meg wondered, hopping up on the counter, legs dangling idly as she perused the menu. “We’ve literally just moved here, so any recommendations would be welcome.”

“Um… The little Chinese place on 8th and Elm Street is pretty good?” Ryan hazarded, double-checking the row of numbers for mistakes. “And there’s a taco place down the block. Other than that, there’s your usual ensemble of Papa John’s, Pizza Hut… Depends on what you like.”

“Hmm, I do like Papa John’s,” Meg mused, and Ryan shot her a skeptical look. “What? It’s just the right amount of greasy, and the pizza rolls are _delicious_.”

“If you say so,” Ryan agreed dubiously, and she pouted at him. Her lips distracted him for a moment, and he had to shake himself as she hopped off the counter. “Here you go.”

“Thanks!” she chirped happily as he handed her the strip of paper. “I owe you one!”

“Nah, s’all good,” Ryan waved her off with a smile. “That’s what neighbours are for, right?”

Meg laughed at that, as if he’d just told a funny joke, and something fluttered in his chest. He didn’t want her to go, not yet, but he didn’t really have any excuse to have her stay, either. So he escorted her to his door, now that she got what she wanted.

“Right,” she agreed lightly, waving the slip of paper back and forth idly. “But seriously, thanks.”

“Anytime,” Ryan replied, leaning in his doorway in what he hoped was a casual manner. “Just knock if you need something. You know where I live.”

She grinned despite his lame attempt at humour.

“I think I’ll take you up on that.” She glanced down the hallway, before turning back to him. “Hopefully I’ll have more luck reaching the super than I had the landlord. Later.”

“Fingers crossed!” he called after her and then reluctantly closed the door.

God, he was such an idiot. Ryan groaned, knocking his head back against the door. No way was she coming back after that first impression. Shaking his head, Ryan headed back into his kitchen to call the pizza place. After making a fool out of himself in front of an attractive woman, he needed something greasy.

 

* * *

 

_There’s a knock on the door. Ryan glances up and then he’s opening it. The woman smiles at him, and he traces her soft curves with his eyes. She reaches out and brushes her fingers over the back of his hand, leaving his skin tingling._

_‘Won’t you let me come in?’ she asks with a pout. Her lips are red, such a dark, lovely red, and her hair a dark cloud floating to frame her face. He wants to kiss her, to feel her soft mouth give under his._

_‘Come in,’ he repeats and she laughs, head thrown back to bare her pale neck. Ryan licks his lips, and then he’s kissing her throat. Her breath hitches. She tastes… Ryan licks up her throat and nips at her jaw, and her chuckle vibrates under his mouth._

_The door closes behind her with a muffled thud, her legs wrapped around his waist. It feels good, to have her pressed so close. They sit on the couch, and she sits on his lap, a warm, comfortable weight. Her fingers dance over his arm, light and curious, and that feels good, too._

_‘Why are you here?’ Ryan asks as the thought crosses his mind._

_‘To repay a favour,’ she says in a sultry voice and scratches lightly over his bare chest. ‘I owe you one, don’t I?’_

_Her thighs are hot under his palms, and he digs his fingers in as he hefts her up. Her arms wrap around his shoulders as she kisses up his jaw to his ear. He feels her wetness as she grinds up against his erection, skirt brushing over his arms._

_‘You’ve been thinking about it all day, admit it,’ she murmurs, kissing his ear. Her breasts press against his chest. ‘You want me. You want me so bad.’_

_He flashes back to how she’d looked, leaning against the counter. Imagines lifting her up, stepping between her legs and kissing her long and hard. Her lips are soft, and she gives into him easily, nails scraping over his head. He pushes her back, hands trailing up her back under her shirt, and she melts into him, legs wrapping around his hips as he grinds up against her. She opens up under his ministrations, and her tongue meets his eagerly as he presses onward, her fingers twisting in his hair._

_She gasps against his lips as his hand wanders up her side, cupping her breast. He thumbs over her nipple, the flimsy material of her blouse almost see-through, and she arches to meet him. Ryan mouths over her neck, bites and sucks at her shoulder, and she moans, the sound sending a shiver down his spine. She pulls him back in for a kiss, insistent and desperate, and his cock twitches, rubbing against her silken panties._

_‘God, yes. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you,’ Ryan admits between kisses, her teeth grazing his lower lip before she suckles on it. He closes his eyes, and yeah, yeah he wants her. Wants her on his bed, sprawled out beneath him, that hair a dark cloud over white sheets. He heaves himself up on his elbows, and her legs drop from his hips, spreading for his pleasure._

_Her pale skin glows in the dim light, her dark eyes black with lust. Ryan lets his hands wander down her curves, cupping her breasts and tracing her belly button._

_‘You’re beautiful,’ he murmurs. She smiles, content and lazy like a cat. Then she arches her back, grabbing her legs just under her knees and pulling them up to her chest, and Ryan’s hand slips between them, fingers gliding through the slick. He thumbs her clit and watches her shiver, before dipping down and pushing a finger inside her._

_‘I want you, too,’ she gasps, clenching around his fingers. ‘Want you inside me. Don’t you want that?’_

_‘Yeah,’ Ryan breathes, and then he’s pushing into her, her legs over his shoulders. She throws her head back with a moan, closing her eyes, and Ryan drinks her in, the arc of her throat and the cascade of her hair, her red lips swollen and shiny with saliva._

_Then it’s his turn to groan as she clenches around his cock. She’s hot and wet and the way she squeezes around him is sinful, but he’d go to hell and back just to feel her again. She laughs as if she can hear his thoughts, as if they’re written across his face, and Ryan huffs and buries himself deep in her._

_‘Just like that,’ she pants, the bed rocking and creaking under them as Ryan thrusts into her. ‘Oh! Yes, yes, just like that, ngh- c’mon, harder, please-’_

_The heat gathers below his belly button, before crashing over him like a wave, pleasure cascading over his skin. He pulls her close and breathes her in, smelling sweet and rosy as she wraps around him in a tender embrace. A cool breeze sweeps over them, and Ryan shudders, burying his face in her silken hair._

_‘Liked that, hm?’ she murmurs, and he hums. ‘Wanna go again?’_

_‘I’d love to,’ he mumbles, closing his eyes. ‘But I’m only human. Gimme, like, thirty minutes at least.’_

_She shifts next to him and tilts her head. ‘Why limit yourself?’_

_‘What?’ he lifts his head, frowning at her vague features._

_Her laughter echoes in his ears as she leans in with a smile, her lips brushing over his._

_“You’re dreaming, dummy.”_

Ryan startled awake to the loud beeping of his alarm clock.

‘Dummy? Why _dummy_? What am I, four?’ he thought groggily, scrubbing a hand over his face. ‘Goddammit, Haywood, get it together.’

(It’s only in the shower, as he stood under the spray of lukewarm water, trying to wake himself up and lazily palming his morning wood, that he put the pieces together. Ryan paused, fingers wrapped around his erection as he thought back to his dream, about his vague recollection of the woman’s shape and voice, thought _Meg_ and felt his cock twitch in his hand.

 _Shit_.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some feedback on this, especially the two different styles I tried out! Did they mesh okay? What did you notice about what makes them different? (Though any and all feedback is welcome <3 either here or on [my tumblr](miss-ingno.tumblr.com/tagged/ingno-writes))


End file.
